Isis Neith
An independent, violently spirited woman, originally from the outskirts of Rukongai, Isis has fought her way up the ranks of Shinigami using her own power, facing enemies both external and internal. As the Captain of Thirteenth Division, she seeks nothing more than to train every Shinigami under her care to be the best they can be, Appearance Isis is lightly built physically, with a tall and lanky appearance. This is offset by her monstrous physical strength, which comes from both a naturally rough Reiatsu and a talent for Hakuda. Isis has long brown hair she keeps in a ponytail, and dark green eyes. A scar can be seen on the right side of her neck, which runs down the entire right side of her chest. Isis carries her sword around by a cord tied between the top and bottom of the sheathe, slinging it over her shoulder, or simply holding onto it, depending on how she feels. Her Captain's Haori has no sleeves, and a wave trim at the base. Personality Isis has a rash and aggressive streak that often sees her getting in over her head, although she tries to watch over it now that she has the responsibility of Captaincy. Although hotheaded, Isis does listen to her fellow Captains, and her own Vice-Captain with a sense of respect, even if it doesn't seem that way. Isis has a habit of sitting in such a way that she has a foot resting on her seat, her knee propped up and her hands around it while her other leg dangles. She's most comfortable like this, and in any situation will try and find a ledge or seat where she can take such a position. History Isis had previously been a member of the Shikaku under it's leader. Her combative nature, combined with her strive for strength of self led to her rapidly gaining strength as a Shinigami, until she was eventually one of the high seated officers of Third Division. Still training as hard as ever, Isis went on to gain her Bankai, and, just as fate would have it, the position of Captaincy for Thirteenth Division opened at nearly the same time. She applied for the position of Captaincy, and was allowed to take over 13th Squad. She is one of the youngest of the Captains, and knows it, but her competitiveness, a part of her youth, means she'll still mouth off with the top dogs. Not that she means to, it just...happens. Plot Powers and Abilities Expert Swordswoman: With a long history in fighting to the edge, Isis has honed her skill with the sword such that the weapon appears as an extension of her body. Even with her array of experience in using the blade however, Isis still lacks the necessary ability of perfectly synching her power with her Zanpakutō spirit, meaning that while she has the talent, in the end she will lack the true power of a Master. Master of Combat: Isis has honed using her Hakuda and Hohō side by side, to the degree that it could almost seem to be one ability for her. She is more than capable of outmaneuvering and overpowering incredible opponents, using her naturally rough Reiatsu and knowledge of fighting with her entire body in tandem. Of special note is her ability to maintain a long chain of combat, designed to break through any guard and crush an opponent without giving them a single opportunity to counterattack. Expert of Shunpo: As a former Shikaku member, and a natural in Hohō, Isis is capable of repeated Shunpo within a very tight interval, though while frequency is raised, she isn't capable of covering quite as much distance as the most talented Captains do. Kidou Expert: Isis would have the talent for Kidou Mastery if not for her unnaturally rough Reiatsu, which proves difficult to shape solidly enough for the densest Kidou. Any Kidou below 70 she has no problem in casting, but the higher she goes the more her Hadou resemble Cero rather than techniques. Just a big mass of power without form. Isis is a keen experimenter in combining various combat forms together, and has come fairly close at times to figuring out high level abilities, although some her rough Reiatsu prevents her from using. Immense Spiritual Power: Isis has a very large reserve of Reiatsu, giving her unprecedented stamina, however due to the roughness of her Reiatsu, she is incapable of using it in massive quantities. If using her full power, the roughness of her Reiatsu would begin to damage everything around her, herself included. Limitless Stamina: With her immense Reiatsu reserve and inability to use any great amount of it at one time, it is nearly impossible to completely drain Isis of power, meaning that she will be able to keep fighting for extended periods of time, unless disabled by greivous injury. Enhanced Strength: While not useful in many regards, Isis's rough Reiatsu combined with her natural talent for physical combat has lead to her developing significant strength. Enhanced Agility: Her Seond Division history and skills in Hohō have lead to Isis becoming extremely nimble and quick of movement. Skilled Assassin: With her past serving as a member of the Shikaku, Isis understands and can employ the principles of assassination, although now days all she practises is moving around an opponent undetected. Natural Teacher: Isis's instincts for combat don't just apply to herself. She is easily able to read the skills of another, and formulate the best method to help them strengthen themselves. In combat, this doubles as an ability to spot the weak points in an opponents power. Zanpakutō Kingdom of Nightmares: A curved sword, Isis carries her Zanpakutō in hand, or slung over the shoulder, or just generally not hanging at her side. It has a blue and black intertwined pattern running down the length of the hilt. *'Shikai': Using the command of "Embrace him/her/them: '''Kingdom of Nightmares", the blade of Isis's Zanpakutō turns black and expands, forming the black sphere which surrounds Isis in a radius she decrees. She still carries her sword with her in this state. **'Shikai Special Ability: '''Those caught in the radius of Kingdom of Nightmares become afflicted by a nightmare that plays on their subconscious. Because this power relies on the mental weaknesses of her opponent, Kingdom of Nightmares will not affect those without fear or weaknesses. Those caught in the nightmare Isis can easily dispatch with her Zanpakutō. *'Bankai: Infinite Void - Kingdom of Nightmares **'Bankai Appearance: '''Six black orbs float in a circle behind Isis in this state. Each can act individually as a copy of her Shikai, but with a far greater radius. She still carries a copy of her sealed sword. **'Bankai Special Ability:''' Not only can Isis reproduce her Shikai effects within each of the six orbs her Bankai bestows her, combining or splitting them apart at will, but she has two additional abilities. One, she can move between the six orbs, provided the one she wishes to move to is within sight of the one she is already in, instantaneously. Two, by stabbing her sword in to one of the six orbs, she can cause it to emerge, at a scaled size, from any of the other five orbs. Trivia Isis initially began as an Eleventh Division Combat Shinigami, before her Shikai forced her to try find a Division where she could learn to control it. From there, she served as Fifth Division Shinigami, before moving onto the Third Division. Only when she felt she was in full control of her inner self did she try to find where she belonged, and moved into the Vice Captain position of the Hollow Hunting Thirteenth Division. Quotes "Fear is what makes us. We use it to temper our power into a pure weapon that will hold against all that opposes us. If you sacrifice fear, you'll be crushed the moment you face strength, because you'll never have honed your desire for survival. As long as you have fear, you have the potential for greatness." "STRIKE HARDER! I'm not training you brats for nothing, if you can't give your all in a harmless practise, what chance do you expect against Hollows that show no mercy? Fight!" "I'm not interested in your propositions, or your free time, or your interest. The only thing I want to know is whether or not you're challenging my pride. Come on, say it or leave. You want to face me." #2e50cc